


I am Fabulous

by GalaxyRaven



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M, cross-dressing, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyRaven/pseuds/GalaxyRaven
Summary: Lance is fabulous
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 18





	I am Fabulous

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little different than what I’d usually write about, but I think I did well :)

Kieth couldn’t help but chuckle as Lance strutted around the room. He was wearing a light blue crop top, booty shorts, and the most horrendous pink high heals Kieth had ever seen.

Lance has barged into Keith’s room that morning talking about how Allura had given him some old high heals and how Pidge has given him one of their old crop tops since they would never wear it again. Apparently Lance had already owned a pair of booty shorts prior. He had seemingly decided to put together the whole ensemble and show Keith. And wow did he look ridiculous.

Keith had seen Lance wear some pretty outrageous things in the past. One time he had gotten drunk at some alien party and ran around in nothing but a cape and some knee-high boots. He had also worn a dress about a year ago to try and impress Allura.

It didn’t work. 

But this... this was ridiculous.

“Lance”, Keith said, trying to force down his smile, “You look absolutely stupid”.

Lance gave him a wounded look.

“I do not! I am fabulous!”, he said, putting his hands on his hips, “At least I don’t have a _mullet_ ”.

Keith rolled his eyes, laying back on his bed and looking up at the ceiling. 

“My hair is awesome”.

“You’re hair is outdated”.

“Like you could do any better?”.

Keith regretted his words when he saw the devious grin on Lance’s face. He said a small prayer as Lance grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him into the bathroom, Keith kicking and swearing the whole time.

About two hours later, Keith stared at the mirror in horror, questioning all his life decisions. His hair was tied up in a ponytail with a red and black ribbon. His lips were bright red with lipstick. He had red eyeshadow over his eyes and black eyeliner that flowed off the corners of his eyes like fire. He was wearing a red crop top, black skirt, and knee-high red socks. Finally, his nails were painted with red and black nail polish.

Lance was sitting beside him, painting his own nails with different shades of blue. He looked up and grinned at Keith.

“See?”, he said, laughter in his voice, “Now we _both_ look fabulous”.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo after writing this I feel like I’ve written a crack fic... and now I want to write a crack fic....


End file.
